Sarah Santos: Daniel has Daughter?
by 17danielleemerson
Summary: What if the pack finds a new female werewolf in an alley of New York City? Would she be accepted? Who is she personally? Is she anything like her father? Well read and find out. I suck at summaries I know.
1. Chapter 1

I'm running and running and running. I have been running since my dad left. He told me what I was and left, and now I'm running for my life. Not fun. I still have no idea how they found me or why I'm only the second female werewolf. Shouldn't I either not even exist or hell, why isn't there more? I was always raised to believe that females are the superior sex, or so my mother thought. Then she left. Why does everyone that I love either die or leave me? I guess that's the same thing, or could be considered the same thing, right? Anyway, I'm running and I didn't even kill that girl! Clayton Danvers is picking up the pace, _Oh shit_.

All of a sudden I feel this huge chunk of weight on my back and I fall to the ground, scraping my face. _That's gonna leave a mark. _Why can't they just leave me alone?

"Why can't you just leave me alone? I didn't do anything! I didn't kill the girl! She was my best friend!" I screamed.

"Then why did you run? Or better yet, why are you scared of us?" Clayton's mate, Elena asked, while Clay still had me in a headlock and I just found out that he is extremely stronger than me. _Guess I'm not getting out of here with all my limbs still attached._ Why does my wolf love to make me feel bad? It's bad enough that I have to deal with my own voice telling me that I'm not getting out of this in one piece.

All I hear for the next three minutes, while I try to get Clay to let go of me is the steady beating of his heart. And I am not proud of that! _Oh, God his body is amazing…__**Stop thinking that! He has a mate! And so do you! **_Why do I have to have two voices in my head?! It sucks.

"Clay, let her go. She didn't do anything. Think next time, Clay, she doesn't smell like the victim. She has a past trace of her. That's it. Nothing new, let her go." I have no idea who said that…oohhh, maybe it's the guy in the shadows, the one not showing his face. I'm smart. "What's your name, girl?"

"S-sarah. Sarah Santos. I'm Daniel Santos' daughter. I just left where we were living. He abandoned me about eleven years ago. He told that I was a werewolf and left. The house where I was is in the northern part of NYC. I can take you there, it's not far. Just please don't kill me. I'm looking for my brother, Max. I thought I caught a trace of him here, and I have been looking all over the city since. He was taken from his birth parents when he was four, then my dad found him and he lived with us for a while, then someone took him from us. I heard a rumor going around the black market that the Pack let someone new in. About sixteen. Names Max. I thought that might be him, but I haven't seen him. Do you kn-"

"Sarah? Sarah, is that you? It's Max, oh my god! Sarah!" A boy rounded the corner and shouted.

He looked to be about fifteen, and very handsome. _Our brother, finally. __**He's not your brother, he's my brother. You don't own him!**_

"Max! Oh my, god! Where have you been?! I have looking everywhere for you! Are you okay? I know the guy who stole you from us was worse than dad."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just don't talk 'bout that right now. Okay?" Max said with a little bit of an edge. Thank god. He needed to toughen-up some. Then he looked at the rest of the people that started gathering around. Two of them looked almost completely alike even though one looked younger, and the one who looks older is shorter and stockier. There's Clay, Elena, Jeremy is hanging back from the group, the two who look alike and two guys who look like adopted brothers to each other. And then there is me and Max. Max finally says what he has obviously been thinking, "Umm, Elena, this girl was my refuge for a little less than a year. Even though Danny abused us, she made it worth it. And she helped me. She worked and gave me her extra money." He turned to Clay and said, "I know you don't like outsiders and people you don't know, but she is an amazing person would never do anything to hurt anyone. She would risk her life for anyone of us. Even though she doesn't know anyone but me. She trusts me and therefore she trusts the people who take care of me."

"Even though that was an amazing speech, Max, I don't know her, she doesn't know me. That isn't the problem I have with her. The problem I have is that she grew up with the man that tried multiple times to hurt and/or kill me, my family, and my alpha. That is an unexcused punishment for her father. Ms. Santos, I have no problem with you personally except that I have no idea who you are or what your intentions are of being near my pack. Max is part of my pack. What do you want?"

"All I really wanted was to see that my little brother was alright. That he wasn't in a boy's home or something because I know that he must've had his first change by now. Is that alright or am I hurting your pack, Professor Danvers?" I said with a smug look on my face. I knew he didn't realize that he taught me in anthropology. Ha. I know something that he doesn't. "Yes, yes. You taught me in one of you courses. At Toronto University. That is also where I met my mate much like you did. You taught him too. Do you remember a man named Derek Souza? Well, he was a werewolf too, but not my mate. Much like me, Derek enjoyed your course and-"

"Sarah?! Is that you? Hey, where have you been?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sry it took me so long to update. My life got frikking hectic and crap happened. I am so sorry for not updating earlier! And I am so sorry I didn't put the copyright in the last chapter. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND MY OWN CHRACTERS I BRING IN!Anyway here's the chptr!**

"Sarah?!" Jeremiah (Jeremy) rounded the corner yelling for me. Great. Now I have to deal with him too.

"Jereny?! Go away! I have business to attend to." I tell him. He really couldn't have come at a worse time.

"You want me to leave? With you facing the Pack? Alone? Without backup from our group? Are you kidding me?!"

"Yeah Jeremy, I am. I just found my brother and I will do anyth-" I cannot even finish my sentence before Clayton Danvers grabs me by the neck and puts me in a choke hold an snarls at Jer to leave. I can't even watch at this point. All I am seeing is Clayton trying to put Max in a cage. Jeremy doesn't realize that I can receive memories from people around me. Apparently either Clayton or Max are thinking about this.

One of the brothers steps forward and says, "Clay. Let her go. She has no blood on her, her clothing, or her skin. You would've smelt it by now. She's clean. Take her back to Stonehaven and then we will try and figure out what to do with her." The dude looks at his brother who is still standing a ways back, then at the girl, Elena. Apparently she is now Alpha. Huh, never knew a girl would be Alpha in the Pack.

"Can you let her go now? She obviously didn't do anything. C'mon man. Let her go." Jeremy says and all Clay does is tighten his hold on my neck and I glare in Jeremy's direction since I can't see him anymore. Ya know, from lack of oxygen and then finally, Clay lets go of me. Thank the lord! And now I have a coughing fit. God.

"Thank you. I guess." For finally letting me go fudge face, I think to myself.

He only grunts in response. Great. This is gonna be just great. Trying to get this poophead to like me. Or, I don't know, believe me. Another guy comes down the alley and of course he's looking for me.

"Sarah? God you gotta stop runni- oh. Huh. Nevermind. You have fun with them." Dwane says.

"Dwane! Get back here and help me! Please!" I scream at him. How dare he just try to leave me here to the Pack. Alone.

"Sorry Sarah. I don't like Pack scum. They're scary."

"Just help me get out of here, Dwane. Please."

"Ugh. Fine. Next time, your saving yourself." He goes up Elena and talks to her and she finally looks at me.

"Clay. She's innocent. Stop terrifying her." She looks at me with sympathy, finally, and beckons me towards her, "Come here Sarah." I just have this urge to obey her. So I do. When I walk to her, she pulls me into a hug and I finally relax into the comfort of something familiar. Wait. What?! Why is this familiar? Wh-What is happening?

"E-Elena?"

"Yes sweety?" she answers.

"Why do I trust you? Why does your hug feel familiar?"

"That is a question better saved for later. Would you and your friends like to come with us to Stonehaven for a little while?"

I nod because I don't think I could respond by that point.


End file.
